


Rainy Days

by IcedCoffeeDrabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, collage au(?), i honestly don't know how to tag, klance, more so fluff, they had a little fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCoffeeDrabbles/pseuds/IcedCoffeeDrabbles
Summary: The pitter-patter of the rain falling down on the roof in the late night could be heard throughout the quiet house. The glowing light of a laptop was the only source in the house, coming from the living room. There lays Lance with maroon sweats on, his favorite alien shirt and a blanket sprawled on his legs. The laptop is in his lap studying the astronomy notes for a test on Thursday, a light gray husky is curled up by his feet. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head and checked the time. ‘It’s already three in the morning… Keith should be home from his night shift in about a few hours.’





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! Just a little short story that I had worked on a little bit ago. My tumblr is StarDustIcedCoffee if you wanna come talk to me~

     The pitter-patter of the rain falling down on the roof in the late night could be heard throughout the quiet house. The glowing light of a laptop was the only source in the house, coming from the living room. There lays Lance with maroon sweats on, his favorite alien shirt and a blanket sprawled on his legs. The laptop is in his lap studying the astronomy notes for a test on Thursday, a light gray husky is curled up by his feet. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head and checked the time. ‘It’s already three in the morning… Keith should be home from his night shift in about a few hours.’ 

     Lance looks up at the ceiling as he thinks about their little argument before Keith had to leave for work. He had left hastily after Lance had yelled at him out of slight frustration. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubs his right eye with the back of his hand before setting the laptop with the now forgotten homework down on the coffee table. He moves the blanket to the top of the couch before grabbing the cup of tea he had made earlier and nudged the sleeping husky by his feet. “Come on Hydra, let us three go take a bathroom break.” He smiles and as soon as his feet hit the floor a second husky, light brown colored, comes zooming from the kitchen to the back door waiting to go outside.

     Throwing on Keith’s black hoodie he heads to the back door and opens it, letting the two dogs go out first before stepping into the dimly lit back porch. Hydra jumps up into the air trying to catch as many raindrops as she could while Lynx, her brother, quickly does his business before quickly coming back to Lance’s side by the door. Lance, taking a sip of his tea, looks down with a fond smile. “Don’t like the rain as much as your sister huh, Lynx?” He giggles as he gives a low howl in response. He looks up to see the other finally doing their business before taking her time getting back to Lance soaking wet. He groans as he takes a mental note to not forget to bring a towel out next time. “Hydra, sit!” He orders before letting Lynx and himself in to get a towel. Moments later he comes back and luckily for him Hydra hasn’t moved from her spot. “Good girl.” He smiles as he rubs her down, quickly drying her off. Once he is done the pup shakes off before prancing on inside, Lance close behind her.

     Taking another look at the clock he notices only thirty minutes had passed by. Groaning he knelt down to scratch behind Lynx’s ears. “Time is only a government controlled thing.” He jokes to his dog before getting up only to return to laying on the couch. Instead of turning back to his laptop, he turns on the tv and puts on the office streaming from Netflix. Hydra took her spot back by Lance’s feet and Lynx went off to the bedroom to sleep in the dog bed.

     It was only two episodes into the office and Lance was already growing tired. Frowning he turned his attention to the sleeping dog by his feet. “I hope Keith isn’t too mad at me for earlier…” he whispers, in hopes Hydra would somehow tell him that he is over thinking and everything will be alright. Instead he just got soft snores coming from the fluffy ball. He suddenly gets an idea to order his favorite pizza as a surprise when he gets home. Luckily for them there is a place called Insomniac Pizzeria that delivers past five in the morning so he places a call for a pepperoni pizza. About two and half more episodes of the show had past before the pizza arrived. Pausing the show he grabs his wallet and heads to the door to pay, thanking the delivery boy with a generous tip.

     Placing the pizza on the table he scribbles a note on a piece of paper, placing it on top of the hot box.  _ I’m sorry, Keith… Pls forgive me for raising my voice. There are other ways that I could’ve gone about it.  _ He draws a little sad chibi face on the paper and heads back to the couch, careful not to wake up Hydra. He falls asleep watching the tv and waiting for Keith to come home.

     Around six-thirty in the morning the front door unlocks and opens as Keith comes in quietly, closing it behind him. The rain still steadily coming down as the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof is the only thing that is heard throughout the house. Kicking off his shoes by the front door he lightly makes his way into the living room, finding the tv reading the ‘are you still watching’ question and a sleeping Lance and Hydra on the couch. He was about to walk to the couch until he caught the scent of pepperoni pizza in the air,  his curiosity leading him to travel to the kitchen as quietly as possible. There he finds the pizza box with a note on top. After reading the note he places it aside and opens the box to find a whole pie that’s pepperoni, not half with just cheese like how they normally split it, but a full pepperoni. He couldn’t help but smile to himself knowing that he is trying to make the situation better. However, not everything is fixed with pizza and they would have to discuss their argument from earlier.

     Abandoning the box he walks back over to the living room area, bumping his knee into the coffee table. He mutters some curses which cause Hydra to wake up and jump off of the couch to stretch. She starts to softly howl but Keith manages to stop her before the commotion could wake Lance up. Keith closes the laptop and turns off the T.V. so there isn’t anything lighting their way to the bedroom. Careful not to wake sleeping beauty up he picks him up bridal style, making his way to their bedroom. Lance stirs a bit in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, only nuzzling his face into his chest thinking that it’s a pillow. 

     “I’m sorry…” he murmurs and Keith kisses his forehead as they arrive to the bed. “It’s okay, sweetheart, we can talk about it later on.” Laying Lance on the bed he goes to change into his comfortable clothes. Crawling into bed, Keith places his arm around Lance and nuzzles. The sound of the rain luring him into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
